


A New Correspondence

by Sumi



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: When the Warden asks about Dagna, she can't contain her excitement.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2percentass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2percentass/gifts).



Dagna was working away at a piece of armor when a gentle touch on her shoulder brought her attention away from her work. She stopped what she was doing and looked up to see Leliana gazing down upon her, hood obscuring part of her face.

“Ah Dagna could I have a moment of your time? It won’t take long, I assure you.”

“Of course!” Dagna exclaimed, earning her a grumble from Harritt about the volume’s of one voice and the phenomenon that was known as echoing.

“I wanted to know how Skyhold has been treating you so far. Well, it’s more the Hero of Ferelden who wants to k kw. In her most recent letter to me, she inquired about how you were faring here.”

Dagna needed to hold back a high pitched squeal of excitement. She didn’t think such an amazing woman would even remember her. It was a quick, fleeting moment for the Warden while for Dagna it changed the course of her life. “The Hero of Ferelden asked about _me_?”

A chuckle came from the Inquisition's Spymaster who Dagna remembered being present during her brief but life changing meeting with the Hero of Ferelden. “I mentioned you arrived a few weeks ago to help aid the Inquisition and she was interested to know how you are doing.”

Dagna almost couldn’t believe she heard the those words. The Hero of Ferelden truly did remember their brief meeting. It made Dagna’s heart swell.

“Dagna is there anything you'd like me to tell her?” Leliana inquired, bringing Dagna straight out of her thoughts.

She nodded. “Tell her I am very grateful for the opportunity to study at the circle. I am putting all the knowledge I learned there to good use here in the Inquisition.” Dagna continued, unable to contain her excitement. “To be so close to the fabled Herald and the magic anchor is wonderful. The Inquisitor even doesn't mind me doing studies on it!”

If not for Leliana clearing her throat, Dagna would've kept gushing.

“Oh, I started rambling again didn't I? I apologise. When I get overexcited, I have a tendency to ramble on.” 

From the other side of the armory Harritt let out a grumble of agreement at Dagna’s words.

“It is quite all right, Dagna,” Leliana said with a smile. “I will pass on the message in my next correspondence with the Warden. If you wish to write a letter to her, I will gladly pass it along when I send out my own.”

“Thank you so much, my Lady! I will get started on it right away; well after I finish this masterwork for the Inquisitor…” 

Dagna ended up rambling so much that she never even noticed Leliana say goodbye and take her leave. She finished up her sentences and gave a slight shrug before returning to her work.

“Harritt did I ever tell you about my encounter with I had with the Warden? You know, the Warden?”

“Didn't you have a masterwork to finish up?” Harritt replied gruffly.

Dagna beamed. He might not sound interested but no one could resist a tale that included the Hero of Ferelden; not even Harritt. “I can talk and work at the same time. I could tell this story in my sleep!”

“Bloody brilliant that is.”

She grinned and started the story from the beginning. From the fateful (Dagna made sure to describe it as such) meeting in Orzammar to her studies in the Circle. 

It had been difficult at times but Dagna didn't regret it. The only thing she regretted was losing a relationship with her father after becoming casteless. This Dagna didn't share with Harritt.

Harritt let out a quiet huff. “It's… quite a story.”

“It is!” Dagna exclaimed with a giggle. “I sometimes find it difficult to believe it all happened but here I am.”

There wasn't any response from Harritt but Dagna felt like it could be called a bonding moment between them. Even Harritt would begrudgingly agree with Dagna.

Later that evening Dagna decided to get started on a letter to the Hero of Ferelden. She still resided in the armory where she sometimes ended up sleeping. 

Dagna's work would require all nighters occasionally. She never shied away from one. This time the all nighter had nothing to do with Dagna's work but with a letter she was determined to write.

The Warden did so much for her. Dagna didn't know how to express her admiration towards such an amazing woman without sounding completely ridiculous.

_Warden Commander,_

_I thank you for your inquiry about my well-being. The Inquisition has been very good to me during my time here. You wouldn't believe the resources they have here! And my pay check._

_If you've heard good things about the Herald then rest assured they are all true. The Inquisitor is such a nice woman; intimidating to some when you first see her but I think that has to do more with her being Qunari. Though I don't see it. She is positively delightful!_

_Oh, I think I've rambled on again. I'll simply get to my main point. I am doing more than satisfactory here. Thank you again for giving me that opportunity ten years ago to study in the circle._

_Dagna_

After signing her name, Dagna felt very satisfied with her letter. There was a good chunk of it where she went on and on but Dagna wasn't about to start over. 

If Dagna didn't use this one then she'd never work up the nerve to give it to Sister Leliana to send to the Hero of Ferelden.

One could only gush so much on paper to the woman they greatly admired for over a decade. Dagna could only hope that one day she'd have the opportunity to thank the Warden in person.

She sealed the letter before deciding it was time to get some sleep. Being sleep deprived wasn't going to help the Inquisitor and the rest of the Inquisition learn about Samson's armor.

Dagna was sure about this.


End file.
